At midnight
by smilegirl64
Summary: pure kelena smut! Don't like, don't read!


Katherine climbs through Elena's window quietly. The room is dark, only the moon shines onto the bed, where Elena lies fast asleep.

Katherine sneaks up to her and looks down at her little doppelganger. She is so hot in her short sleep shorts and her tank top without a bra under it. She can see Elena's nipples straining against the thin fabric, nearly begging to be touched.

But first things first, Katherine rummages through her bag and pulls triumphantly four pairs of handcuffs out.

She ties both of Elena's ankles and both of her wrists to the four bedposts.

Elena is still asleep but Katherine's intention is to wake her up very soon. She slowly ribs Elena's sleep shorts from her body, careful not to wake her up yet. She admires the red string, that's almost see through, Elena is wearing.

She starts touching Elena through her underwear and a little moan escapes the sleeping girl. She starts moving against her doppelganger's touch and Katherine can feel herself getting wetter at the sight.

"Time to wake up Elena." She sing-songs near her ear. Elena stirs and slowly opens her eyes.

"Wha…. What are you doing here?" Elena hisses but is hushed by the old vampire.  
"No need to worry. I'm not here to hurt you. In fact I want to give what Stefan or Damon isn't able to give you anymore. An orgasm that makes you scream and that exhausts you so much that you pass out. And I got the chance to read your diary a few days ago. All these fantasies that you have. I was a little surprised that I was a part of so many."  
Elena opens her mouth to protest but finds that a finger is pressed to her lips.  
"Shhh. I want you to shut up unless I ask you questions. The only things I want to come out of your mouth are moans, gasps and my name when you come. Believe me you'll enjoy it."  
Elena accepts Katherine demands and settles pack into her cushions.

Katherine has a wide grin on her face as she settles between Elena's legs and puts her bag next to her.

"Prepare yourself for the most intense sex you ever had."  
Katherine rips Elena's string away to see her already wet folds exposed to her. She runs a finger through Elena's folds and pauses at her clit to make little circles. "You're wetter than I thought. What turned you on so much? The handcuffs or was it me when I rubbed you a little?" Elena begins to writhe and her breath speeds up.

Katherine takes the first toy out of her bag. It's a black dildo at least 9 inches long and it's thick. Katherine runs the tip of her toy all along Elena's slit and starts flicking her clit with her thumb. Elena lets out a low moan and her hips buck involuntarily.

Elena's POV

Oh god, this feels so fucking good. I just want to get fucked by this huge dildo. By now the pressure is getting almost too much and I can't take it. I buck my hips in search for friction but I only find Katherine's thumb in my clit.  
"Do you want me to fuck you?" She increases the pressure on my clit.

"Yes! Yes I do."  
"Tell me how much you want it. Beg for it."

"Please Kat fuck me! I'm begging you! I need a release, please! I…. FUUUUUCK! OH GOD!"

Without any warning Katherine plugs the dildo to the hilt into my weeping pussy. I scream out in pain and pleasure. Katherine pulls it out almost all the way and rams it back inside. The friction I get is wonderful and she keeps ramming into me. I slowly adjust to the size and soon I only feel pleasure.  
"uuuhh… yeah, keep going"

Her strength causes me to get pushed upwards.

I try to find a rhythm to meet her thrusts but it's impossible. My hips buck wildly and I can feel myself coming closer. She increases her pace and I scream out in pleasure.

I'm almost there but then Katherine just stops all her actions on me. The dildo is still buried in my dripping cunt.

"Keep going, Kat, please."

My hips keep bucking into nothing at all and I feel like I'm about to pass out. My orgasm is so close yet out of reach. I'm heavily panting and eventually exhaustion starts to set in.

"No, it's my turn now."

Kat grins and stands up. She strips before me and she looks sexier than anything. I don't know if it's possible but get even wetter at the sight.

She puts my desk chair next to my bed sits down on it. She spreads her legs and reveals her wet folds to me. She is really wet. I can see it. I can even smell it.

She gets another dildo from her bag and slides it over her entrance.

"Imagine you were allowed to do this."

And with that she thrusts into herself, moaning loudly with every thrust. Her left hand wanders up her body to pinch her nipples, alternating between the two.

My hips jerk at show she is giving me.

Her moans turn into groans and her thighs start trembling.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm so close Elena!"

Right before I think she is going to climax she pulls the dildo out and climbs on the bed. She straddles me and sits on my face.

"Lick me to my orgasm!"

Without thinking about it I do as I'm told. I bury me face between her legs and start flicking her clit with my tongue before I push my tongue into her pussy. She is so wet that she drips down on me, but I don't mind because she tastes fantastic.

Suddenly I feel how the dildo is being removed. But soon I feel another sensation. Katherine's mouth is on my clit, just like mine is on hers.

She starts licking it furiously and I feel that tingle in my lower abdomen.

Her hips are bouncing on my face and mine jerk upwards into hers.

The pleasure she is giving me is incomparable to anything I ever felt before.  
I can feel her inner muscles tighten and with a loud scream she falls over the edge.

She sucks on my clit and with that I'm gone too.

She lazily licks my folds until I come down from my high.

She rolls over so she is lying beside me.

"Who thought you had it in you." She gives me her trademark smirk.

"What do you want to do now?" I ask her smiling.

"A lot of things, my dear, a lot of things."


End file.
